


All in the Family Guy Vol 2

by Goldsmile_Jackal



Series: All in the Family Guy [2]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bukkake, Cheating, F/M, Group Sex, Lemon, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Taboo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsmile_Jackal/pseuds/Goldsmile_Jackal
Summary: Lois and Chris are going at it any time they get the chance. During one heated session, their affair is uncovered by Meg. Now, fearing they are caught, the pair try to hide their adultery. They may find, however, that another option could make everyone happy.Again this series is lemon-y and is really just me having fun. If you like it, awesome. Feed back is welcome and appreciated.
Relationships: Chris Griffin/Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin/Meg Griffin
Series: All in the Family Guy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975852
Kudos: 16





	1. Filling in for Connie

Meg swiped her finger down her phone screen, her eyes glazed over as nothing on her feed caught her attention. All the celebs were posting about a sequel to a remake or something and all her friends were talking about things people on the verge of thirty talk about. Babies and weddings made up most of the visual white noise. Her eyes drifted over to the time. 

The clock read 11:00 P.M. 

At this rate, Meg knew she wasn’t going to get home any time soon. As it was cheaper, Meg still lived with her parents. With her parent’s house, the later it was, the more likely she would come in contact with her family’s weird late night habits. 

Most common was Lois. The matriarch would be drunk and crying about her life. Could be anything from her failed piano playing dreams to her disappointing children. It was rarely the same subject twice in a row. 

Occasionally, Chris would be watching some 90’s movie in the living room. While Chris was the least annoying, there were a few times he badgered Meg into helping him skim through a rom-com or thriller. He put a surprising amount of effort looking for nip slips that weirdo Carl told him about. 

The one she dreaded most was Brian. More than once, Meg had walked in on the family pet visiting a porn site with his friend, Jack Daniels. Sometimes he was sober but was usually in some state of drunk. Thankfully, he was considerate enough to wear headphone while watching porn in the kitchen. Meg honored his consideration by not interrupting him and just carrying on to her room. She felt it was only a little more irritating than Chris’ thing at first. The last time this happened, however, Meg found herself walking in on Brian drunkenly crying and masturbating to pictures on Julian’s social media page. 

Instead of sneaking past, she just watched him silently. After finally being able to break her gaze from the rather depressing sight, Meg caught a glimpse of the clock on the way to her room. 

It’s read 11:30 P.M. 

“I may be able to miss him if this takes too long.” Meg said under her breath.

“Yo, Meg!” called a voice from the other side of the curtain. She looked up from her phone as warm liquid splashed on her foot. 

“What?” Meg responded back flatly. 

“Could you move your toes a bit? We want a good shot of the cum dripping between ‘em.” A response came back. She let out a sigh and obliged, feeling the freshly spilled goo squish and drip between them. 

“Like that?” Meg called as another load splashed across the top of her foot. 

“Oh yea! Perfect! You always come through for me! I’ll just call you for next year’s Shoe-kkake!” 

“You’re just being nice because D’Amico left you hanging.” Meg teased. 

Meg never truly stopped her modeling gig. A combination of her parent’s passionate pleas and a bit of stage fright saw her back out that first night. The next morning, Meg had a change of heart and approached the matriarch. The oldest child let Lois know that she was going to do whatever she wanted with her body and her feet! Lois met her declaration with a confused, “What are you talking about? I don’t care.” As her anger deflated, Peter took the chance to force Meg’s face into his ass, farting while she screamed. 

After that, Meg enjoyed her sexuality in peace. Megan’s original manager, Evan, got locked up for peeping in the wrong bathroom. Now, managing herself as Megan Pewtershcmitt, she would offer her feet up for a nice bit of pocket change. Aside from money, Meg enjoyed the knowledge that her feet drove guys wild. Under her screen name, she had gained a bit of a cult following. 

“How much longer we got, Bobby? It's been an hour and a half!” Meg called out to the producer on the other side of the blue curtain. 

On the other side of the curtain was the aforementioned producer, Bobby, and a bunch of guys who all turned out for this year’s Shoe-kakke. She heard a loud snort and clap before Bobby called back excitedly, “I’m sorry, hun! We have the room for another hour and your feet are just doing it for the fellas tonight! I had a few of them ask if you were open for another night!” 

“We’ll see, I have plans for the next couple of nights.” Meg answered as she looked back at her phone.

“Sweetheart, you know I am flexible.” Bobby chimed back before directing the cameraman. 

Meg returned back to her blind social media scrolling. This didn’t last too long as she felt a presence suddenly standing over her. Turning her head slightly, Meg saw one of the guys had slipped around the curtain and decided to join her. The two sat there in silence with her new friend’s expression being one of nervous excitement. 

“Can I help you?” Meg asks with barely veiled apprehension. 

He laughed a bit and spoke up “Sorry, I am a big fan. Been watching your work for a while and I was a little star struck.” 

A wave of warmth washed over her face as her she started to blush. “Oh! Well, thank you. Never thought I would meet any of my fans face to face. Um, glad to see I have such big fans too.” Meg responded while looking at her fan’s semi-hard member. 

“Oh, that's also why I am over here. Bobby told me the fluffer called off and...well…” The guy trailed off, hoping Meg caught on to his innuendo. 

For his sake, Meg caught on quickly. 

“Oh, wait, what? I don’t know how to do that!” Meg stammered out while looking back up at his face. 

“It's just a hand job. It just gets me up so I can go at your feet again. It would mean a lot, having such a sexy lady jerking me and all.” 

His words bounced around in Meg’s head. The positive remarks caused her face to grow more red as Meg looked for the right words. “Sure, I can help. For a fan, I guess.” Meg quickly answered with an awkward chuckle.

Meg spit into her palm before wrapping her hand around the base of the stranger’s cock. A quick squeeze and a chuckle came from Meg before she started stroking the eager fan. The warmth that started in her face moved through her body. Meg’s eyes focused on her phone again, half heartedly scrolling while stealing quick glances at the cock. The feeling of the swelling member made her want to keep going. 

The stranger made his pleasure clear with moans and grunts, his hips pushed more into Meg’s tight grip. “Does it feel good? I haven’t had much practice.” She asked coyly, her grip slightly tightening as her phone scrolling was now just a gesture with her attention fully devoted to her new fluffer role. 

“Mmm, could have fooled me. Actually, can I ask another favor?” He asked as his cock reached full mass. A quick nod from Meg signaled him to continue. “I would love to cum on your face. I know it's a lot but I don’t know when I’ll get another chance. If I did it to your picture, it’d be a tribute. I am sure you heard that before.” The request caught Meg off-guard but her pumping on the fully firm cock didn’t stop. If anything, her speed only picked up. 

“Um...yea sure, might be nice to have someone want to cum on my face for a change.” Meg consented, the aspect of a tribute sounding very attractive. He stepped closer as Meg presented her face. Her breathing was hot and heavy through her slightly pursed lips. 

“Oh fuck, almost there. Can...can you open your mouth?” He asked as pre dripped down onto her arm. She obeyed without hesitation and laid her tongue for just a little extra. A groan and a buck of the hips accompanied the first hot rope that splashed across Meg’s face, landing on her forehead and hair. Another splashed on her nose and ran down her lips. “Come here!” he said low as he slid his cock along her tongue and into her mouth. There, his last few bursts filled up her mouth. 

Meg’s eyes grew wide as the warm seed pumped into her mouth. It was strange to believe that this man, a complete stranger, wanted to use her in this way. This person desired Meg and paid his tribute to her. Meg had done this before but only as a means to help others. Maybe a bully needed a handjob to get off Chris’ back or perhaps to get a guy to like her before he ran back to his girlfriend’s side the next minute. 

Without a second thought, Meg tilted her head back and swallowed the load. 

“That feel good?” Meg asked as she kept stroking him. 

“Yea, that was great!” He responded as he leaned into . 

“Well, I don’t think you have time for another one.” Meg laughed a little as she took her hand off his member. 

“I mean if you are offering more of that kind of fluffing, I can hold off on your feet.” The stranger said back with a grin. Before Meg had a chance to respond, she heard another guy ask. “Hey, man, where did you get… Wait, is Meg giving out hand jobs?


	2. A faceful of Meg

“What?” Meg spoke up as she turned her attention to the approaching guy. 

“Are you giving out handjobs? I know the fluffer isn’t here and the line to your feet is kinda long. Might as well get a rub if I can.” He clarified as he stood over her. 

“Fine,” Meg said with a roll of her eyes, “Go get me some lube and I’ll do it.” The newcomer nodded and headed off. As the guy vanished out of sight, Meg turned her attention back to the first guy. “Staying for another one?” Meg asked as she started stroking again. Her eye locked on a bead of precum that formed on the tip.

“I mean I might as well if you’re offering.” He moaned back at her. 

“Hey, I brought this guy with me. I told him what was going on and he said he was tired of waiting for your feet too.” the lube retriever said with another random naked guy accompanying him. 

She stopped her pumping and looked at the pair. “I guess but your friend has to wait.” Meg said as she poured lube into her palm. 

Once both hands were coated, Meg got back to work. Meg’s sturdy arms made the stereo handjobs a breeze. The pants and moans were taken by Meg as urges to do more. She responded by kissing and licking one’s tip before swapping to the other. With each pump, a voice inside her head began to chant a single word, growing louder and more impatient with each repetition. The chant became deafening as Meg’s heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest.

That word was ‘More!”

“Oh god, I’m gonna nut!” The lube retriever grabbed hold of Meg’s head and pulled her in close. Instinctually, She turned and presented her face to him. He pulled her hand away and vigorously stroked himself to completion. 

The first heavy bolt fired across Meg’s face, leaving a streak across her face, and splashed down on the right lens of her glasses, the follow-up spurts coated most of the lens. Meg’s tongue slithered out and got a taste of the spent load as it rolled down her cheek. She was unable to get a good taste before “Fuck! Fuck!” alerted her to the other guy’s approaching orgasm. 

Meg turned just in time to be greeted by another goopy cumshot. This time landing on her left lens and cheek. Lens blotted out, she felt the remainder of his seed landing on her nose and lips. Meg was quick to taste this batch as it mixed with the first. 

It was bitter and salty. It tasted absolutely horrible, almost repulsive. 

So...why did she find herself wanting more?

“Fuck, guys!” Meg proclaimed as she took off the cum covered glasses, folding them and setting them in her lap. Though her vision was impaired, Meg could tell more guys had gathered round in search of release. “Um… wow, there are a lot of you now.” Meg chuckled. One of the blurs spoke up as she continued to lick at the cum dribbling down her lips. “Cumming on your feet is fun but getting sucked off sounds way more fun.” 

She could feel the guys encircling her, focusing all their attention on this former social pariah. It was intoxicating and Meg was not interested in ending it anytime soon. “Well I don’t see why we should stop now.” Meg answered after a moment of thought. “Thing is, I only have two hands and there are...more than two of you. Let’s do this: I will jerk two you off and I’ll… I’ll just use my mouth too. Since this seems to be more interesting to you guys, let’s turn this shoe-kkake into a real bukkakke!” Meg spoke with barely contained excitement. 

Scattered sounds of agreement accompanied the feeling of hands grabbing hold of her wrists. They pulled Meg’s hands to their waiting cocks. “Oh wait! Where is the guy who has been waiting? Come here, you get the first crack at my mouth since I made you wait.” Meg called out to the group. A blur made a beeline towards her and gladly took her up on her offer. Once all the spots were filled, Meg happily got to work. 

The others didn’t have much patience as Meg tended to the current run of guys and decided to occupy themselves with other parts of her body. They pulled up her shirt and roughly pulled the bra down. The moans from Meg’s occupied mouth got louder as the men groped and massaged her breasts. Her rhythm started to falter as they pinched and played with her nipples. 

Ms. Griffin’s body felt like it could burst into flame at any second while her crotch leaked like a faucet. The seat cushion was completely soaked as Meg pleasured these perfect strangers. She tried to keep the furious pace that she currently held but her jaw started to get a bit sore and her arms began to ache. It didn’t matter though, all she could think about was pleasure. Not just the guys currently using her body but the pleasure Meg drew from being used so eagerly. 

Meg felt wild. The sound of her heartbeat drowned out almost every other sound. The only one louder was the slurping and sucking noises she made as a new flavor coated the back of her tongue. 

It was precum.

It didn’t taste better than anything else Meg had put in her mouth that night but the repulsive fluid drove her to work harder. Meg wanted it, she wanted to fill her mouth with ‘tribute’. 

The young woman never felt a draw like this. Never wanted something so badly than to just feel it empty into her mouth. Meg was only concerned about getting a fresh mouthful the precum promised. 

“Oh my god, cumming! Here it comes, Meg!” The guy in her mouth announced. He pulled his cock free and blew his load onto her welcoming face. Without the glasses to aim at, the spent seed landed right on her face and added to Meg’s sticky and strange smelling mask. 

Meg’s tongue slipped back out to get a sample of the newest serving and was surprised as another impatient guy moved close to her mouth. The guy’s wad flew straight to the back of her throat and slapped against her uvula. Ms. Griffin snapped onto the head and sucked the cum from his pulsating member. “Fucking slut…” Groaned the guy as he watched Meg gulp down his juices.

The energy of the crowd around her grew more frantic and impatient. Before the taste of spunk had left her mouth, Meg’s head was pulled off the cock to find five guys surrounding her face, furiously beating their cocks in her direction. Two of the guys were the ones who Meg had been beating off. 

“Did you forget about us?” A voice called from the groping and grabbing blur that had engulfed her. 

“No. Please cum on my face! I want your tribute! Please don’t hold back!” Meg begged. 

“Meg! Baby! Beg again, I want a close up of your face when they nut!” Bobby called to her through a lusty haze. 

“Please! I want your tribute! Please coat my face in your hot, disgusting, cum! Use this piggy until you are completely empty!” Meg almost screams out, the swirling feelings drawing a lustful cry from somewhere deep inside. 

Meg’s request was answered with a downpour of white hot jizz emptied on her face and chest. Each of the cocks who unloaded onto her used her mouth to suck out the remainder from their giving members. 

It was almost endless after that. A new cock would replace a recently emptied one in any available spot. Sometimes, they didn’t even wait for an opening and instead just emptied onto Meg’s mug. Their groping only intensified, strange hands having found their way into her pants and panties. The poor girl was so wound up that only a little bit of clit play would bring her to orgasm. 

Meg tried to thank each man for his tribute but she barely had her mouth free for enough time to take a breath before it was filled with another cock. The loads came so fast and hard that Meg started to drool the spent cum she didn’t have time to swallow. 

After a stretch of time, Meg lost track of how many guys she had worked but she was sure that some were coming back for seconds and thirds. Her hair was disheveled and sticky with globs of cum that fired off from over enthusiastic givers. It didn’t help that some of them wanted to get rough, grabbing her hair and forcing themselves further down Meg’s throat than she was going. Eventually, the group began to dwindle down until the last guy emptied one last blast of spunk onto her soaked face.

When all was said and done, Megan Griffin was an absolute mess. 

Loud, open mouthed gasps escaped from her hanging maw. Long streams of jizz connected her lips and continued to soak into the spunk bib that used to be a pink shirt. Her hat was crumpled up on her lap, also soaked in seed as it was used as a dick wipe. 

It was replaying in her head on an almost endless loop as she sat alone in the motel room. She couldn’t think of a better way to describe what happened to her other than ‘used’ and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. The word ‘tribute’ echoed in her head as she dragged a finger full of spunk from her face to her mouth. That wretched taste was the best thing Meg ever had. It was odd how it stuck and clung to the inside of her mouth, throat and nose. Even the little bit she dragged into her mouth could be felt slithering down into her stomach. 

“Thank you…” Meg whispered to the long gone crowd. 

After a while, when the haze finally cleared, Meg finally carried herself to the bathroom to clean up. The sight of herself in the mirror gave her a moment of pause. Meg’s face was caked in the now drying spunk of a bunch of strangers, given and taken happily. It felt so wrong but...good. 

Maybe she was in the wrong kind of flick. Maybe she needed to talk to Bobby about some new roles.


	3. Warming up the engine

Meg hopped into her car and let out a long sigh as her body still ached. The warmth that started early that night still burned and wanted to be dealt with. Megan looked around to make sure no one was nearby before sliding down into the driver seat. She quickly unbuttoned her jeans with shaky hands. Her fingers quickly found the clit and started rubbing the button furiously. The other hand quickly fumbled with the ignition button to make some background noise. 

The engine covered a few of the louder moans that escaped her mouth. The music from the radio stepped up to drown out the follow up moans and cries. She spread her legs as far as she could while the other hand gripped the seat head for leverage. Meg’s wrist and fingers grew sore with the rapid movements, swirling under the denim, but her mind was too busy focusing on bringing herself to orgasm to pay it any mind. The first peak hit hard, her hips lifting off the seat were accompanied with whimpering moans of pleasure. “God, cum inside! Raw, please I don’t care!” 

Turning her body, Meg pulled down her jeans and panties enough to give herself more room to work. From the glove compartment, Megan pulled out a flashlight sporting a smooth cylinder and it slid in with little resistance. Meg wasted no time making use of her impromptu sex toy. Sharp, short gasps jumped from her hung open mouth as Meg hammered away. Ms. Griffin found her spot and focused on it, causing her body to curl up slightly. She begged to some invisible force to 'Fuck me.' rapidly with almost no pause. The swirl of sensations brought her quickly to another powerful orgasm. 

Eyes roll back as her body tensed up suddenly, pulling the flashlight out as another explosive orgasm shattered Meg. Whole body spasms accompanied by a hot jet of fluid squirting from her and splashing on the passenger side window. Megan groaned as the powerful rapture kept a tight grip on her nervous system.

“Holy shit...I didn’t know I could squirt.” Meg said to herself while she descended back to Earth from Mount Big O. She eventually shifted back into her pants and panties after collecting herself, taking a few seconds . 

Reaching into her purse, Meg pulled out her phone again. A bunch of missed text messages from Neil that could be ignored as well as a text message from Bobby. 

“The boys really liked you, would love to get another crack at you if you are willing to offer your 'fluffing' services. They took this picture while you were being weird. I won’t charge you for the ruined chair.” 

Right after it was the aforementioned photo. Meg’s eyes grow wide when she sees it:  
Twelve naked guys were standing around Meg. Her face and shirt completely coated with their crazy amount of spunk. Meg’s mouth was hanging open with a cum coated tongue fighting to be seen in the jizzy mess pooled in her mouth. The flames that roared to life this night rip through her again. Meg felt her fingers move on their own to respond. 

“I can’t wait, Bobby. I want to branch out from the feet flicks. I want to set up something next weekend. Get all of them back.” 

Taking a deep breath, Meg finally pulled out and headed home.

She had been wound up before, being single most of her life and sex of any kind coming rarely, but nothing like this. It took every bit of her focus to stay on the road while Meg’s libido was spiking. Thankfully, an empty intersection’s red light let her stop. 

Meg flipped the heat on to defog her windows, the panting and body heat had made them almost unusable. “Oh my god, this is driving me nuts! Is there anyone I can hit up?” She thought out loud. The list was pretty short and none really gave her much hope. 

There was that desperate nerd, Neil. Meg was pretty sure she would feel worse after giving him a chance. 

Kevin had died a year ago. He worked for a PMC after Joe was killed in the line of duty. No one knows exactly how he went but Bonnie has his picture with a black ribbon in the corner besides Joe’s ashes. Peter showed up drunk to both their funerals. 

Cleveland Jr. was taken and went to school back in Virginia. 

Only ones left were Jerome and Glen. Jerome was taken too and Glen was always a last ditch effort, her own pleasure always came second to Quagmire's and you would get hurled out as soon as he was done. 

A groan of annoyed desperation came from her mouth along with a couple of punches to the car ceiling as the option of Brian popped into her head. It was always disheartening because he made her a red wig and let him call her Lois but anything was better than how she was feeling. At least he was good at pussy eating.


	4. Discovering the family secret

“Oh damn it.” Meg grumbled as she saw the only car in the driveway was her father’s station wagon. She was a little surprised as her mother seemed pretty adamant about not rushing to bail him out. Just that morning, Lois said something along the lines of ‘A few days in jail will give your father time to figure out what is important to him!’. The fact things were peaceful without Peter around was really nice. She sighed at her mother’s change of heart as it was nice to not have her diary read before the family which he did on the last Friday of the month. It was a nightmare but no one seemed to miss any of Peter’s “Insecurities of my daughter!” readings. 

As Meg opened the front door, she paused as something was off. The living room was dark and empty, apparently the way to avoid her weird family was just coming home super late. It wasn’t silent though, as Meg soon noticed. 

It was coming from above. Though faint, Meg could just make out some strange noise and was quickly interested in finding its source. Moving towards the stairs, the noise became clear: Squeaking. Bed springs to be exact. While moving up the stairs and closer to the source of the sound, another noise made itself known. It was moaning with the occasional obscenity mixed in. About halfway up the stairs, a screamed ‘Oh god!’ confirmed at least one about the odd sound: her mother was somehow involved. 

“Great…Mom’s masturbating again…”, Meg said under her breath. Coming home and hearing her mom and dad’s post-sex routine was, as a surprise to no one, actually less preferably to anything she had expected. The feeling of dread didn’t get a chance to set in before a massive issue in her theory revealed itself. The issue being that the bed wouldn’t be moving like that if her mom was finishing the job. 

No. No, the bed was moving AND Lois was having a good time! 

Lois screeched out, “Oh god…oh god. I’m gonna cum! Keep going!” 

“Me too…” A male voice called back.

Through the mixture of noise, Meg couldn’t figure out who the male voice belonged to but she was sure it wasn’t her father’s. Regardless of who the guy was, the impassioned cry and the response meant one thing: Lois was cheating on Peter. 

Having sex in the same bed she laid with her husband in?! Meg was disgusted and shocked. Well, not really shocked...or disgusted. Meg had overheard countless phone calls from Lois with her fellow housewives, as well as those phone calls to Jerome and Glenn, and it seemed that she was always talking about some handsome actor or face on the screen. It would start as just calling the guy cute or complimenting their ass before starting to talk about how they may be in the sack. Meg found their neighbor, Bonnie Swanson, was the one Lois would go into the most detail with over the phone. To a...peculiar level. 

“Alright, Mom, lets see what you dragged home.” Meg said while she kneeled down in front of the slightly cracked door, pulling her phone and starting up the camera app. As Meg looked through the phone at her mother and her lover, her free hand clasped over her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp. Meg had a few culprits it could have been, probably Glenn or Jerome if the phone sex sessions she ‘accidentally’ listened in on were to be believed. Not in a million years would she have expected it was Chris. 

Now, Meg found herself as the silent audience to her younger brother aggressively fucking their mother. Chris grunted and huffed while pumping deep inside Lois as she stuck her ass in the air. Their clapping was loud and wet, their sweat soaked bodies slamming together with each completed thrust. 

Lois wasn’t quiet either but her face was buried in the pillows so her sounds were well muffled. Her body was plenty responsive too. Hands bunched up in tight fists gripped the sheets as Lois drove her body back towards Chris as he thrusted in. 

Without warning, the thrusting came to an abrupt stop. Chris buried his cock as deep as he could reach. A deep groan from her brother accompanied a loud moan from her mother. Their mutual orgasms tore through the two and left them temporarily immobile aside from a slight twitch. Their stillness made the filming easier as Meg’s hand was starting to shake in shock. 

Lois’ body shuddered as she felt the new load add another coating of jizz to her womb. The feeling of the rod flexing around each bolt before it fires off inside her was intoxicating. She rocked back and forth to coax out every last drop her son worked so hard to give her. “Oh god, give it to mommy. Fucking hell, that's a lot!” Lois said, looking back at Chris while biting her lip. 

Finally, Chris finally came back down from his orgasmic high to be greeted with his mother moving back and forth on his cock. Her motions caused drips of cum to drop from his dick onto Peter’s side of the bed. After a few strokes, Chris pulled out slowly and flopped to catch his breath. As the cock slipped free, Lois’ head fell back to the pillow it was once buried in and her pussy started to drip Chris’ seed. The sensation of her leaking caused a long moan to escape into the pillow. 

“What...am I looking at?” Meg whispered to herself.


	5. Just keep rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was...a lot. This chapter is the reason why I dropped a chapter. Hope you all enjoy, its kinda cluttered. The next chapters won't suffer the same fate.

“That’s number three, mom.” Chris said as he laid beside his mother. His head was still spinning from his most recent orgasm. He looked over at Lois, still face down and panting heavily into the pillows, before looking back at the ceiling. The heavy panting caused a proud smile to grow across his face. 

Lois’ panting was finally interrupted by a ‘Holy shit…’ as she turned her head from the pillow to look at Chris. “That load was just as big as the first two.” She rolled over and also turned her gaze to the ceiling. Lois sat up and her eyes were drawn to the still fully erect member in her son’s lap. “And how are you still hard?! You already came three times! How is that even possible?!” 

“I don’t know! It’s been like this since I was a kid! Why do you think I had to schedule my jerk off sessions?!” He exclaimed while looking at his member. He then looked up at Lois who hadn’t taken her eyes off his member. “That and you won’t leave me alone when no one else is around. As soon as we got Dad’s car back from the impound lot, you had some part of your body touching me!” 

“Well, I am sorry that I want to enjoy myself. I don’t see you complaining. Also, lets not forget you were feeling me up the whole bus ride over there.” Lois fired back as she gripped her son’s cock. The housewife started stroking slowly. “God, What was I taking when I was carrying you?” 

“I would rather not think about that.”

“Well, all I know is that momma is loving her big man’s big man!” Lois said with a firm squeeze to his cock. “You know honey, I have been thinking about something.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I know you love watching my movies and you know I love watching them with you. So, I was thinking that maybe you should try making a movie with me..” 

“What?” Chris asked, sitting up quickly. 

“Movies?” Meg thought.

“Wait, you mean we can fuck on camera?! Wouldn’t that be a bit risky?” Chris continued questioning.

“Sweetheart, Big Red has been a thing for a while. I’ve been getting pumped by strangers and friends for years and he hasn’t figured it out yet. Oh, that reminds me, Glenn helped me set up some cloud thing. It has all of my porn flicks on it. Remind me later to give you access to that.” Her eyes looked back into his, finally pulling away from his cock. “Besides, your father’s not going anywhere if he somehow figures it out.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Your grandfather pays the bills. Daddy also had Peter sign a prenup when we got married so, in case it didn’t work out, your father wouldn’t see any of his money via my inheritance.”

The Griffin children were taken aback. They knew their father was never one to hold down a job but they never questioned how things just went away or fixed themselves with no long last repercussions. Both found it plausible due to their grandfather’s obscene wealth. 

“Well, I mean I don’t see why not.” Chris started as he watched his mother lick his cock from base to tip. “I hope you have time to watch them with me. I’m gonna need some commentary.” 

“Of course, baby.” Lois kissed the fat head again before pulling it into her mouth. She sucked hard on the top of the cock while moving her head around in small circles, her work drawing out pleased sounds from her son. Popping it out of her mouth, she continued, “I would have you wear a mask or something, though. Fun part is that I can call you my son and everyone will just assume we are acting. 

“Does that mean I can hear Big Red beg for my cum? It would be nice to have it actually happen to me instead of just pretending.” 

“Oh, you like it when mommy begs?” Chris nodded enthusiastically to her question to Lois’ question. A smirk flashed across Lois’ face at the nod before taking a deep breath. “Oh, Chris,” she started up, sucking in air through clenched teeth,“please fuck me with your big cock! Please! Do you wanna fuck mommy’s mouth? I’ll let you cum right in my throat! Mmm! Only if you promise to cum inside my slutty pussy after! God, I love your cum!” Lois rattled them off while looking directly into Chris’ eyes and slowly stroking the pipe. She could feel the response through the meatpole. Lois could swear the cock actually got harder as it started to throb and twitch in response to her strokes. “You must really like that.” Lois remarked in her normal voice. 

“Get back on my cock.” Chris quietly demanded. 

“Fuck yeah!” Lois laughed before quickly climbing back on to start round four. . 

“Fucking slut.” Meg whispered with disgust clear in her voice. The fact her mother made porn movies was a rather large revelation but to take offense to that would be a little hypocritical. Even with that in mind, ‘My mom does porn’ still had to get behind the other discoveries she had made that night. 

Recording her mother’s descent back onto her brother’s member, Meg had noticed the tool Chris was working with. It was really impressive. The time working in the foot fetish scene allowed her to see a few but they were nothing compared to what Chris was trying to bury inside Lois. 

“Looks like fun…” A thought whispered in her head. 

“What?!” Ew! No?!” Thought Meg

“Ew? They aren’t hurting anyone.” it answered back. 

“Mom is cheating on Dad. That and lets not forget the whole incest thing!” Meg shot back and waited for a moment. Thankfully, the inner voice didn’t speak back up. The regained silence gave her a chance to take in what she was watching again. Though it was morally disgusting, they did look like they were having fun. Not to mention, the absence that allowed Lois and Chris to take part in this, for lack of a better term, activity also meant that she would get a little longer before having to deal with her father’s behavior. 

As a way to thank them for his absence, and for the sake of her continued capturing of blackmail, Meg let the two enjoy themselves. 

“So, you like the thought of being in mommy’s movies?” Lois asked as she suddenly stopped riding. The pause was only a second before Lois started rolling her hips, moaning as his cock ground up against her guts. The sensation of his mother wrapped around his cock and now the head grinding against her deepest depths left him with a lack of an answer. The only thing he could think of was his penis felt like it was melting inside Lois’ sweltering insides. 

After a few seconds of silence, Chris took a deep breath and answered, “Um...I want to fuck your ass. I’ve seen you do it a bunch and it looks like it feels so good.” 

“Mmm, I do like anal. I don’t see why not but I’m going to have to warm up before we do. It has been a while since I’ve had a big one up back there and yours is the biggest one I have ever had.” 

“I would let you plow my ass, Chris…” Meg whispered without thinking. 

“What was that?” The inner voice spoke up again.

“N-nothing.” 

“It sounded like you wanted your brother to plow you.” The voice said mockingly. Meg found it hard to answer the voice. She didn’t want to admit it but since she had started watching the two and couldn’t bring herself to look away. The voice spoke again, “Why do you keep watching? Seems like you want it.”

“I do want it.” 

“You want what?” The voice asked

“I want to ride that cock...” She admitted to herself and the voice. Meg switched to resting on her knees and used her free hand to undo her jeans. Spreading her legs a bit, Meg’s hand quickly and clumsily found its way under the two layers of cloth and to her pussy. Just the slightest touch sent volts up her spine. Leaning against the wall, Meg worked hard to let the built up steam while doing her best to keep the phone level and aimed. She let out a nearly silent whimper as the two suddenly changed position.

Chris sat up quickly and pressed his forehead against hers. “Fuck! Don’t stop. I’m almost there!” Chris growled as Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. 

“Do it! Give it to me!” Lois moaned into Chris’ ear while putting everything into the motions of her hips. “Momma wants to feel that load in my guts!” was barked out as her womb was assaulted. 

The trio were in a lustful sync. 

The matriarch could feel her orgasm building with each stroke. Big Red could feel it was a big one, by far the biggest of the day. She pushed her sweet soaked body to the explosive finish line. The wild motions of Lois while her insides gripped his cock combined with the sweltering vice like grip on his member, Chris was absolutely in heaven. The only thing he could think to do was bounce his hips back up into his mother’s downswing. The pair’s eager motions cause the bed to slam against the bedframe constantly against the wall. Thanks to their excessive noise, Meg could worry less about keeping her own noises down. Her mouth hung open as slightly audible squeaks and moans fell out. Leaning forward a bit, Meg arched a bit closer to the cracked door. 

Then, just before the big moment, a quick flash of light caught Chris’ attention. A second faint flicker drew his eye to the bedroom door which sat cracked open. Again, as Lois dropped to the hilt and shook the pair, he caught another glint from the doorway. Focusing as much as he could on the light, he started to make a figure. 

They were caught… Chris knew in that moment that they were caught and there was pretty much nothing he could do. In a flash, Chris was a hundred percent convinced that his father was watching his son plow his wife. He wasn’t sure for how long or why he hadn’t jumped in to stop it but no other option made sense in the heat of the moment. 

“Mom! I...I think someone is watching us.” Chris tried to whisper but failed, landing on deaf ears all the same. Everything Lois had left was put into driving Chris as deep as he could reach and bringing herself to another powerful orgasm. Clearly, she had no time to hear what her son had to say. Before he could warn her again, the dam broke. 

In the last moments before she watched her brother’s eye roll into his head, Meg registered what he just said. Waves of panic washed out the lustful heat that had engulfed her. The urge to escape quickly replaced the urge to self-pleasure. Meg sprang to her feet and hustled quickly back to her room, slamming the door closed and staring into the darkness of her room. 

The sound of the door being closed was the last thing Chris heard before his ears were filled with the rapturous cries of passion of his cum filled mother. Lois was right about the force of her orgasm. It was powerful and her body showed it. Chris could feel it too as each spasm caused her pussy to seize up around his dick. It wasn’t needed but it did help launch him into his own orgasm. His climax was just as powerful of his mother. The load that pumped into her depths filled what little space she had left inside her womb, sending a shiver down Lois’ spine. 

“Oh fuck, there’s so much.” Lois said in between heavy pants as she laid against Chris. Her weight caused the dazed young man to fall back onto the bed again while he was mentally checked out. 

There the two laid for a bit, only sounds being made were panting and the only motion was their heaving forms with the occasional twitch. 

While the two lay in orgasmic bliss, Meg reached the same state alone and without as much noise. Meg had already made it halfway through the video she intended to be a potential piece of blackmail. Now, with the aid of the vibrator that laid discarded beside her, Meg’s post orgasm clarity set in. 

“Shit, he saw me. Chris knows I know.” Meg paused the video and put the phone screen down. Not quite sure how to feel about this, she reached for her diary but paused. Writing anything in there would just lead to it being read at the end of next month. “Maybe,” She thought, “I could just talk to Chris...and let him know what he is doing is wrong. Maybe we can stop this early and dad will never have to know.” She stayed silent for a moment. Her eyes stared blankly at her bedroom ceiling as the events of the night replayed in her head. 

Lifting her head, she removed an earbud to check for any noises. First, she heard footsteps hurrying across the hall from the master bedroom to Chris’ room just as the front door closed. The voices of Brian and Stewie could be heard bickering about something downstairs.. She replaced the earbud and pressed the button on the side. Through the earbuds, Meg’s ears were treated to the sounds of the night’s love making. One hand pawed for her phone and the other for the toy. Once the phone was found, the volume was turned to max and the toy was brought back for round two as soon as her hand was around it. 

Through the buds came clearly, “Oh, Chris ,please fuck me with your big cock! Please! Do you wanna fuck mommy’s mouth? I’ll let you creampie my throat! Mmm! Only if you promise to cum inside my slutty pussy after! Please fuck mommy!”

“Yeah,” Meg whispered as she ran the vibrator slowly between her lips and along her clit, “I’ll talk to him about it soon.”


	6. Coming Clean

Big Red screamed passionate obscenities as she found herself tied up in a full nelson hold. Her partner held her up in the air while his cock plowed into her backside. The impressive black bull kept the folded form of Lois suspended in the air while maintaining a pretty impressive pace. Thankfully, his lengthy member made sure he didn’t accidentally slip out. Gradually her swearing turned into wordless mumbling and animalistic gurgling.

“You like that, bitch?!” He barked as he adjusted his stance to maintain his balance. 

Lois took a deep breath, stirring to life again after hanging limp in her lover’s grip. “Oh god, yes! Please don’t stop! I love your big black cock, D’Long!” 

“I know you do, Big Red.” 

Each time D’Long punched up into Big Red’s guts, a loud clap rang out. With his speed and force, it almost sounded like a round of applause. If she could bring her hands together, Lois would happily give him one for his work. Instead, the noises his pumping drew from her would have to do. 

The cameraman moved up to Lois’ face. Her expression made it clear the woman was lost in pleasure. Her mouth hung open and her green eyes stared blankly into the lens. Mrs. Griffin’s red hair was a total mess with some of it clinging to her sweat soaked face. Each powerful impact drew lewd noises from Lois’ hung open mouth while her body trembled. After one solid hit, Lois’ back began to arch as her hands grasped the air wildly. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh fuck!” She stammered between gasps. Lois could feel rapture quickly building in her body. “I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!” The words quickly devolve into a screaming orgasm. 

As the last word escaped her mouth, Lois’ body started to convulse and shake as D’Long finally halted his pounding. Throwing her head back with a passionate cry, a jet of fluid fired from her pussy and hit the camera lens. After quickly clearing the screen, the camera caught her body twitching through the explosive orgasm. 

D’Long laughed as he held up the twitching body of Lois, her hands balled tightly into fists. After giving his partner a chance to start shaking, D’Long adjusted his feet and started to pump again, quickly building up to a pretty strong pace. 

“Mmm, fuck! I’m gonna cum!” the bull growled as the twitches and throbbing of his cock confirmed. 

“Oh god, Please! Cum in my ass, baby!” Lois begged, her voice a bit raspy from the screaming orgasm she was just now recovering from. 

After a few strokes, D’Long impaled her to the hilt of his rod and fired off blast after goopy blast of cum deep inside Big Red’s ass. His creampie sent Lois right into a second, albeit less dramatic, orgasm. Her walls gripped and milked his shaft every last drop from his cock. 

“My god, you came so fucking much...”, Big Red said breathlessly. 

“You gonna clean me off?” D’Long asked as he lifted Lois off his softening cock, a few large drops falling out onto the carpeted floor once he’s free. 

“Oh, yeah! I wanna get a taste of that jizz, baby.” groaned the housewife as he laid her down on a nearby pale pink couch.

“Get a shot of this ass, man.” D’long instructed as Lois suckled at the underside of his cock. 

The cameraman followed the order and moved into position. As he did, D’long grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled her legs up to give a better shot of her ass. Lois, wanting to give the best possible show, grabbed hold and spread her asscheeks apart. The motion revealed Big Red’s gaping asshole. It was stretched wide with a now constant flow of her black bull’s spent load leaking out. Off screen, the eager sucking sounds of Lois’ cleaning efforts could be heard. 

Lois paused the video and looked at Chris who laid beside her in the master bedroom. They both were lounging around in bathrobes that neither felt the need to close as doing so would only get in the way. The hand that wasn’t hovering over the smartphone laying on her bed was stroking her son’s stone stiff member. Never one to let his mother work without lending a hand, he had his parked between Lois’ thighs with his fat fingers trying to get as deep inside her moist pussy as he could reach. . 

“That was my first time working with Black ass crackers. Couldn’t walk right for a week. You remember last year when I was in a wheelchair after that massage accident?”

“Yeah, ‘massage accident’ didn’t really sound right.. Also, Did you really go ass to mouth?” 

“Listen here, young man,” Lois snapped, “We take a lot of care to make sure we get real clean before anal. The only thing on that monster was his nut and Zima flavored lube. Funny enough, it tasted better than the actual drink.” 

The two share a laugh before Lois suddenly tensed up around Chris’ fingers, her phone hand latching onto his wrist as a sign to stop. Her own stroking halted as a series of spasms rippled through her body. After a few seconds of silence and a heavy sigh, Lois picked up her phone and handed it to her son. 

“Oh, that one snuck up on me. Here, go ahead and find another video to put on. I think we have a few more hours before anyone else gets home.” Chris nodded as he slipped his fingers out of her. Once he had the phone, Lois rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Pausing in the doorway, she turned and asked, “So how are you liking my private collection?”

“It’s awesome! I haven’t made too far into them but I haven’t seen one I haven’t liked yet. 

With his praise, she disappeared into the bathroom. Chris saw a video title that caught his attention. The title simply read ‘Me and Franny CCGC” and the date listed was a while ago. Tapping on the video caused a preview image to appear on the TV Lois was streaming her videos to. It was two women, a clearly younger Lois with a blonde haired woman Chris had never seen before, sitting on a bed. The only other thing worth mentioning was the shirts the ladies were wearing. Bright pink tank-tops with ‘College Coeds Go Crazy’ in big block lettering across their breasts. 

“Hey, Mom! What’s this?” Chris asked as he started the movie. 

Lois popped her head out and was greeted by the younger version of herself as well as a blond woman talking to the camera. A wave of nostalgia washed over her as the blonde woman spoke up to introduce themselves. 

“Well I am Francine and this is my best friend, Lois!” She answered in a bubbly, upbeat tone.  
“Yeah! We go to State University and we love to party!” the younger Lois followed up. 

“Well ladies,” The off screen voice continued,” How about you two show me what you have under those shirts before we get to the fun stuff?” 

The two share a look before both confirming with a ‘Hell yeah!’ In a flash, both ladies enthusiastically pull off their shirts and flash the mother son pair. Chris’ eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as the screen is full of breasts. His mother’s looked about the same, maybe a little perkier as compared to now. Francine’s pair was amazing. A size or two larger than Lois’ and already sporting fully erect nipples along with some barbell piercings. 

“Wow, I forgot that one was in there! That’s Franny, well Francine! She was my best friend in college! This was some silly thing she talked me into but she and I got into all sorts of trouble back then. I actually got a message from her today. Thanks for showing me that, I have to get back to her.” 

Downstairs, Meg slipped into the house through the kitchen. She normally would try to be a bit more quiet but, after the night she just had, subtlety was the least of her concerns. What was supposed to be an easy night job left Meg covered in sweat and her body aching for a hot shower and a soft bed.

The sound of the closing door below immediately caught the pair's attention. Pausing the video, the two listened again and Meg’s footsteps alerted them to the unexpected presence. The two share a panicked look as their minds race. 

“Crap! I thought you said we had a few hours?” Chris asked in a hush voice, scooting towards the end of the bed.

“I thought we did! Peter is out with the guys and Stewie is with Brian at a science fair in California!” Lois said back as she listened for any additional sounds from downstairs.

Meg, unaware she was being listened to, peaked into the fridge and let out an annoyed sigh.   
“Looks like Mom’s needs to go shopping. We’re almost out of Pawtucket Ale.” She remarked while grabbing the second to last bottle of booze from the refrigerator. After chugging down the cheap beer, punctuated by a proud burp, she quickly made her way to the stairs. 

“That’s Meg! I know that burp anywhere!” Chris deduced.

Lois let out a sigh of relief before saying, “Well, maybe she will just pass by. Just wait until she goes to her room and sneak out. 

As Meg approached the top of the stairs, she could see the light coming from under her parents’ bedroom door. For a second, she flashed back to that night two weeks ago. It’s not like it left her mind over that time, seeing how there hadn’t been a night Meg didn’t watch the video of her brother fuck their mother she captured that night. It was common for her to fall asleep with the sound of wet slapping playing in her head phones, riding the orgasmic aftershocks to sleep. . 

“Hey, mom! I’m home!” Meg called out as she pulled out her phone. 

“Sh-she’s at Bonnie’s!” Chris blurted out without thinking. 

“Chris? Why are you in mom and dad’s room?” She asked, stopping just as she entered her bedroom.. 

Lois looked at Chris, stunned and confused why he said anything. Chris looked back, now lacking something to say as they hear Meg’s now approaching footsteps. The pair both look at the door and back to each other. Lois quickly pointed towards him and then to the door, frantically trying to signal her son to say something. 

“Um...I was going to use the shower! I like it better than the hallway one. Mom and dad weren’t home so I thought it would be okay.” 

“Oh, okay.” Meg said, stopping right in front of her parent’s bedroom door.. She didn’t believe him though. She knew her brother was lying and that Lois was in there with him. One of the cars was missing and this was the time of night Peter would be down at the Clam. Slowly she wrapped her hand around the knob and turned it slightly, finding it unlocked. After a deep breath, she spoke again, “Hey, I need to talk to you about something.” 

Meg pushed the door open despite panicked protests from Chris. Lois, thinking on her feet, dashed back into the bathroom. As she moved behind the bathroom door, Chris hastily disconnected the stream and closed his robe the best he could. 

“Whoa! What the hell, Meg?!” Chris shouted. 

Meg didn’t answer back right away. Instead, she took in the room. The smell in the room was the first thing she noticed. It smelled like sweat and...something else. It was the same smell that leaked from the bedroom that night two weeks ago. This time, it hung heavy in the air. Then, her eyes shifted to her brother. Chris was sweaty and his robe was barely closed with his hands resting on his lap. Finally, a glance at the slightly opened bathroom door confirmed her suspicions. Meg could see a reflection of the back of her mother, who was spying on them from behind the bathroom door, in the large mirror in the master bathroom. . 

“Sorry, I just need to talk to you and I don’t think it can wait.” 

“Oh? Is everything okay?” 

“Uh...no. I think...I think mom is cheating on dad. I caught her having sex someone a couple of weeks ago.” 

Lois heard her daughter’s word and stifled a gasp. Her son had been adamant that someone caught them in the act a few nights ago but she didn’t believe him. Seems he was right and her daughter’s confession sent her into more of a panic. 

Chris too was shocked but felt a bit of weight drop off his shoulders. He originally thought it was his father and feared that Peter was just biding his time to get back at him. Seeing how her opinion of their dad was similar to their mother’s, his sister didn’t pose as much of a threat. 

“Oh well that sucks. I wouldn’t be surprised.” Chris said with a shrug. He pulled his hands away from his lap and onto the bed on either side of him. Doing so caused his robe to slip a little more. 

“What?! How is that a way to respond to mom banging someone other than dad?!” His sister asked, confused at his non-chalantness. 

“You’ve seen how they are. They fight all the time and I have been hiding this but I have caught dad cheating too.” 

“What?” Lois and Meg asked in unison. “With who?” his sister followed up. 

“Well, The first time was when Consulea was our maid. Caught them in the garage a lot. I also heard him talk about how he got head from one of Brian’s exes. The dumb blonde one.” 

“Jillian?”

“Yea, that one!”

Meg stood there, dumbfounded by her brother’s confession. Chris’ face showed its normal empty expression as he held eye contact with her. She tried to find something to say but only came up empty. During the scramble for a response, Meg broke eye contact to scan her brother and suddenly became locked on Chris’ lap. The robe was barely closed but, as he had moved his hands, nothing was really keeping it together at this point. As Meg fixated, she caught a glimpse of the monster hidden in her brother’s lap. As he had rattled off the women his father slept with, his cock began to raise to life again. She could feel saliva pool in her mouth as she couldn’t look away before swallowing hard and shaking her head, trying to regain control over herself. 

“I-its not right! Mom and dad are married and adultery is bad!” 

“Eh, they’re adults. They know what they are doing. If they want to cheat on each other, that’s on them. Besides, they aren’t fighting as much. 

“I...I guess.”

The two fell silent again. 

Unbeknownst to his sister, Chris knew Meg had stolen looks at his dick. He wasn’t the sharpest but he was blind. The young man had been looking at her the whole time and it wasn’t hard to notice her eyes holding on something below his face. Even in this awkward silence, his sister couldn’t help but steal a glance at his manhood and Chris just loved this fact. He knew Meg wasn’t going to tell and, if that’s the case, maybe he could see much further he could take it. 

‘Is there something you want to tell me?” Chris asked as his cock, half covered by his robe, started to stand up more and more.

“Um...no but who else did you see dad with?” 

“Well, I already said Consuela and Jillian. I know I overheard him and the guys talking about how Glenn and dad tag teamed his old boss and Cleveland’s old wife. At different times, probably but you know how gross Quagmire is.” 

As Chris rattled off the names, Meg silently watched as her brother’s erection continued to grow under her hungry gaze. At this point, she barely tried to look away. His sister swallowed hard as the beast sat completely upright. Megan wanted it, the look in her eyes clearly gave that away. Wanting to push the limits, Chris wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started stroking while looking his sister right in the eye. 

“Chris?! What are you doing?!” Meg said in a panic, snapping out of her trance. 

He stopped the stroking but kept his hand wrapped around his cock. Clearly feigning ignorance, Chris said with a chuckle. 

“Oh shit, sorry! I was thinking about something.” 

“I am standing right here.” 

“No one is making you stand there. Plus you kept looking at it so I thought you wouldn’t mind.” 

“I wasn’t looking at it!” 

“If you say so. Listen, Meg, I am going to take care of this whether you are here or not. You can stay and watch if you want. I wouldn’t mind a little help if you’re willing.”

Meg gasped, trying to sound disgusted. Though she played up her reaction, the eyes couldn’t help but stay on his bulbous cock head and the bead of precum that formed on the tip. 

“Wh-What?! Oh my god, no! I am going to my room. Come find me when you want to take this whole thing seriously!” Meg found the strength to say these words before turning on her heel and leaving the room. 

As she closed the door behind her, Lois peaked her head out and looked at her son. She looked confused as he started pleasuring himself again. 

“The hell was that?!” Lois asked in a hushed roar. 

“She was looking at it the whole time. Meg caught us and she hasn’t told anyone. You know what this means, mom?”

“I have some ideas.” Lois said as she stepped out of the bathroom and towards her son.

“I think Meg wants some, too. Also, we are super lucky that it was Meg and not dad. I feel like I should play the lottery.” He looks his mother up and down as he picks up the pace. “Hey, come here and open up your robe, I am almost there.” 

Lois happily moved into position and held open her robe wide, putting her body on display, “Fire away, sweetheart.” She said seductively. 

With a loud moan, Chris used Lois’ body as a target for his nut. The first rope fired up and splashed across the front of her breasts as the next few hit lower on his stomach. 

“So...you mind if I take a swing at Meg too?” 

Lois pressed her breasts together, squishing and smearing the load between them as the rest ran down her stomach. Looking over the softly panting form of her son and his still erect cock, a grin spreads across her face. “Oh yeah. I have a few ideas on how to help with that.”


	7. Exchanging details

Meg stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Another stressful day called for a hot shower to wash it all away. She found the upstairs dark and quiet with the only light coming from her open bedroom door and from under her brother’s closed door. 

“Must have got in while I was in the shower.” Meg remarked to herself. She had no idea what Chris could be up to in there but, for the first time in a while, she was certain he wasn’t in there with a certain redhead. 

It had been a few weeks since Meg had confessed the knowledge of their mother’s infidelity to her brother and the adulterous pair seemed to ramp up their affair in spite of this. The frequency of how often Meg would stumble across them skyrocketed. They seem to care less about where they did it either. Just a few days ago, Meg watched as her ape of a brother hump their mother’s face while in Meg’s own bed. They didn’t even have the courtesy to clean up the cum spilled on her pillows 

No, tonight was quiet. The last few nights had been. Aunt Carol was getting married again and Lois, wanting to be a good sister, went with Peter to attend her sister’s wedding. Chris and Meg had seen them off before both heading off to work. Seeing how Brian had moved out a week or so ago, Stewie just stayed at his place but that wasn’t too far out of the norm anyway. 

Meg heard Chris through the wall having phone sex with Lois almost every night since they had been gone. Thanks to her brother’s fondness of using speakerphone, She found out the other reason why their parents were attending the ceremony. Carol’s new husband was her twenty-eight year old personal trainer and Edwardo was down for a three-way with the two sisters. Though she had a wonderful time, a time she was planning on repeating as much as she could, Lois couldn’t wait to get home for the meat waiting at home. With Meg’s ear pressed against the wall, she listened in on just how much her horny mother missed said meat. Meg appreciated the shows as the ‘blackmail’ was getting a bit boring. 

Closing the door behind her, Meg pulled her towel off and used it to dry her hair. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked out her window at the crescent moon hanging high in the night sky. From inside her room, the only thing she could hear through the wall from her brother’s room was mellow music.It was nice to have a moment of peace to not think about the weirdness the Griffins constantly found themselves in.. 

Then her phone chirped. 

She turned her head toward the source of the sound with a raised eyebrow. It was sitting nearby on her desk. Another chirp sounded out as Meg got up and a third was heard before she got to her feet. Upon locking the phone, Meg was met with three text messages from a number not listed in her phone. It wasn’t like random messages were the norm for her aside from one offs from guys Peter shared her number with. She wasn’t sure why he did this but it probably just made him laugh. 

[Unknown number] I know you know  
[Unknown number] We need to talk  
[Unknown number] Answer me as soon as you can

Meg stared at her phone, confused with her eyebrow raised again. She had no idea who this person was, much less what she knew. The thought of disregarding the stranger’s claims crossed her mind but a growing sense of worry started to grip Meg’s mind. Normally, when the random messages came, they were simple insults or nonsense with the occasional unwanted dickpick mixed in. These messages didn’t feel like that. They felt targeted and purposeful. They demanded a response. 

[Meg] Who is this?

[Unknown number] It’s your mother.  
[Unknown number] We need to talk

[Meg] Is everything okay? Why aren’t you using your normal phone?  
[Meg] Wait what do you know?

[Unknown number] Have two phones  
[Unknown number] I know you know about the affair 

“Oh shit!” Meg exclaimed as she dropped the phone. She watched as it hit the edge of the desk and landed face down on the carpet. Meg had no idea what to do or say. She jumped when the phone chirped again. The thought of what her mother could do to her caused her heart to beat out of her chest. It took a second for her to gather the resolve to pick up the phone and check the next message. 

[Unknown number] I need you to save this new number  
[Unknown number] List is as Big Red

[Meg] I will  
[Meg] Why Big Red?

[Unknown number] Just do it. 

[Meg] Done.  
[Meg] I promise I won’t say anything! 

[Big Red] Oh I know you won’t. You have known for a while, haven’t you?

[Meg] What?

[Big Red] Chris told me you caught us the other night. 

[Meg] Oh fuck  
[Meg] Seriously

[Big Red] You want to see it?

[Meg] See what?

Instead of a message from her mother, Lois sent her a picture message. It was a picture of a massive cock towering over a forest of blonde pubes. The pudgy hand gripping the monster at the base was speckled with drops of white. The same white substance laid in broad bands across his stomach, leading off screen. 

[Meg] Holy shit! Is that Chris?

[Big Red] You like? He sent me that this morning. 

[Meg] I mean it’s nice.He’s pretty big. 

[Big Red] It feels so good. Boy feels like a hose going off. 

[Meg] Wow.

[Lois[ You want to try it?

[Meg] Try what?

[Big Red] That cock  
[Big Red] Little pervert is always hard  
[Big Red] Can make it happen 

[Meg] Isn’t that wrong? 

[Big Red] I don’t think so.   
[Big Red] Just adults having fun

Meg paused and thought about the offer. Meg scrolled back up to the dick pic that was shared with her earlier. Even from the video, it was clear that it was big but seeing it up close was something else entirely. He was hung like a horse and apparently came like one too. She had watched it drive Lois to a passionate orgasm multiple times and found herself silently longing to know what it felt like. Each time she watched that cum ooze out of Big Red’s well used hole, Meg imagined how it would feel for it to coat her face instead. 

Breaths started to get heavier as Meg spread her legs and relaxed back into the chair. A hand crept down as the thoughts started to pile up in her head, finally reaching down to moistened lips. Meg rubbed herself softly, moving her hand in small circles before guiding her middle finger up and down against her clit. 

[Meg] Sure.   
[Meg] I want in

[Big Red] Wonderful!   
[Big Red] Got anything you like?  
[Big Red] Like I said, little pervs down for anything 

[Meg] Facials  
[Meg] He can give me one of those

[Big Red] Like mother, like daughter I see  
[Big Red] Want anything tonight?  
[Big Red] Or do you wanna wait?

[Meg] Tonight  
[Meg] Tonight sounds good

[Big Red] Alright, just leave your room unlocked.   
[Big Red] Oh and click this link I’m sending you  
[Big Red] In case you wanna see mommy’s work

As Meg slipped a finger inside, moving further down on the chair to give herself a better angle, a link came through on the next message. Clicking it brought her to a cloud drive labeled ‘Big Red collection’. Tapping one of the videos brought up the image of Lois sitting on her knees. Around her were a number of men sporting fully erect cocks. Her mother held one in each hand while another was positioned in front of her open mouth, tongue laid out like a red carpet.   
[Meg] Holy shit!  
[Meg] You’re kind of a slut

[Big Red] Nothing wrong with enjoying sex, sweetie

[Meg] You may want this, then.

Meg paused her rubbing and sent the video she originally intended for blackmail to Lois. She waited on a response from her mother but one didn’t come right away. A feeling of uncertainty quickly set in as no response was coming from Lois. That feeling gradually changed to panic while awaiting the next message. After five minutes of waiting, the response finally came through. 

[Big Red] That was pretty hot, M.   
[Big Red] You like watching him fuck me?

[Meg] Yes  
[Meg] Watched it every night after I recorded it. 

[Big Red] …  
[Big Red] Don’t lock your door tonight.   
[Big Red] Have fun, sweetheart

Meg looked at her phone and then at the wall connecting her room to Chris’. From there she looked at her door and back to the phone. Scrolling up from her mother’s last message, Meg found herself staring at the monster cock that would be paying her a visit tonight. Her eyes studied every pixel of that image with hungry eyes. 

Getting up from her chair, Meg ventured over to the nightstand. Meg pulled out a vibrator from within and flopped down on her bed. She ran the firm shaft across her lips, the low starting vibrations rippled through her as Meg eyes stayed transfixed on her phone. 

“A little warm up wouldn’t hurt.” Meg’s words trailed off as she gently pushed to her battery operated lover into her warm and welcoming hole.


	8. Seven minutes in heaven pt. 2

“Yeah, I heard her through the wall. She wasn’t even trying to hide it.” Chris whispered into his phone. “Did you really send her a picture of my dick to Meg?”

“Oh yeah, she was a pretty big fan. Also, Meg’s a little peeping tom. Recorded us the night she caught us and had been teasing her clam to it ever since. She sent it to me and I added it to the collection. Pretty hot if I do say so myself.” Lois said with a chuckle. 

“Wow. I have got to watch that. Never saw myself have sex before.”

“Don’t worry, we will change that shortly. As for now, Meg said that she was down. [She m] Mentioned something about liking facials so go on in and give her a big face full.” 

“You want pictures?” 

“No, you don’t have to. Got enough things on this end to keep me occupied. Just fill me in later. Night, sweetheart.” A couple of beeps signaled the end of the phone call. The go-ahead from Lois couldn’t have come at a better time. 

After getting home while Meg was in the shower, Chris, too, was looking forward to a quiet night in. Carl had given him a few new films to check out that had taken forever to get to show up in the mail. Those and, of course, his mother’s check-in meant his whole night was set. Turning on some music, Chris changed into his pajamas before pulling his bong from its place in his closet. As he took the first hit into his lungs, Chris heard Meg’s door close. Chris had no intention to give her much mind until moaning could be heard through his wall. The next fifteen minutes were filled with Meg’s passionate cries for which Chris took in every second with a full erection. Said erection hadn’t softened even a little since she had stopped a while ago. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket, hesitation gripped him as he reached for Meg’s doorknob

[Chris] Are you sure she’s down for this?   
[Chris] Don’t want her freaking out on me

[Big Red] She is. Told her to leave her door unlocked   
[Big Red] Just trust me, okay?

“If you say so.” Chris whispered as he put the phone away. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob and gave it a turn. It was unlocked, just like Lois claimed. Pushing the door in slowly, he found his sister sleeping soundly in her bed. Chris snuck over across the floor up to Meg’s bedside. 

“What did mom say she liked?” Chris thought while pulling his pajama bottoms down. “Oh yeah!” he said before grabbing hold of his member. 

With that, Chris got to work. Stroking his cock while standing over the sleeping form of his sister, Chris closed his eyes and thought of the story his mother recounted to him. He imagined himself in the place of Eduardo as the Pewderschmidt sisters took turns draining his balls in any way they could. The rod pulsed in his hand as he imagined grabbing hold of his Aunt’s hair and pumping into Carol’s mouth and throat to see if she could handle it better than Lois.  
As he was lost in thought, a large glob of precum dripped down onto Meg’s nose. It was just enough to stir her from her sleep. Upon opening her eyes, she was greeted by her brother vigorously beating off over her face. Meg stayed silent as she watched him work with eyes as wide as dinner plates. As she watched, she could feel more and more drops of precum splash down onto her face. It was slick and fell like rain from the swollen head. As a stray bit splattered across her lips, Meg was intent on getting a taste. She opened her mouth slowly and quickly got what she wanted. The bitter fluid caused her to shudder from head to toe. 

“Chris?!” Meg spoke up, pretending to be shocked at Chris jerking off over her. 

“Oh! Hey, Meg.” Chris responded, opening his eyes and pausing the masturbation.

“What are you doing?!” She asked while putting on her glasses. 

Chris looked at her, confused at his sister’s reaction before quickly putting two and two together. “Mom isn’t around but she said you could help me with this.” 

“With what? Wait, do you mean your cock?! What’s wrong with you!?” 

“Yeah my cock, I promise that it won’t take too long and I’ll let you get back to sleep.” He said with a smirk. Before she could speak, Chris bounced his cock against her lips and left them covered in more slick pre. In the moonlight, he caught his sister quickly licking her lips 

“Just this once and don’t tell anyone.” Meg said with a huff. 

Chris got back to work with gusto. He could see her eyes were locked on the rod hanging near her face, not even trying to hide her interest. With a smirk, he stopped stroking and pulled his hand away. He brought the hand to his mouth to spit a bit of crude lube into it. Doing so caused his cock to fall and flop onto his sister’s face. She flinched as it bounced across the bridge of her lips but said nothing in response. Before Chris could resume, he felt Meg’s tongue run along the underside of his cock. 

“Oh, thank you for that, Meg.” Chris said as he wrapped his hand back around his cock. 

“You’re welcome. Figured you needed a bit of lube since you are spitting into your hand like that.” 

Chris sat silent for a second after Meg’s response. He saw a flash of Lois in what she said and found it to be a good sign. Quickly, Chris started stroking and broke out into a healthy cycle up and down his shaft. Getting into it, he laid his head back with eyes closed. Meg saw this and decided to join in herself. 

Under the sheets, Meg’s hand slid down and in between her thighs. Sleeping naked, there was nothing to stop here from rubbing her already moistened lips. Spreading her legs a bit, she started to make fast and small circles on her clitoris. Doing the best she can to hold back any noises, Meg was unable to fully control her quickened breathing. Said faster breathing didn’t go amiss with her brother. 

“Shit.” Chris said under his breath. 

“What? Something wrong?” Meg asked back, stopping the motion of her hand

“It’s not enough.It’s gonna take too long just stroking it.” 

“Oh. Well, and I can’t believe I am asking this but, is there anything I can do to help?”

Chris stopped stroking and put his hand on his chin, thinking. “Well, there was a video I was watching before I came in here that I really wanted to try. Do you know what ‘Face-fucking’ is?’  
“No,” Meg lied, “but if it gets you off faster, I will give it a shot. Just tell me what to do.” 

“Well, you just lay on your back with your head over the edge of the bed and hang your mouth open. I will do the rest.” 

“Fine, just be fast”

Meg sat up, holding her blanket against her body to conceal her nudity, and adjusted her position. He watched her lay back down and her head flopped over the edge as he instructed. Once in position, Meg was greeted by Chris’ cock right in her face. She opened her mouth wide with a ‘Ahh’ 

“Alright, perfect. Now just relax and it will be over before you know it.” Chris said reassuringly. 

Chris stepped in closer, shuddering as he felt the warmth of Meg’s mouth enveloped his member. He took his time as he pushed his fat cock down her throat. Meg tried her best to relax her throat around the obstruction as she started breathing solely through her nose. Before long she found Chris’ heavy balls resting against her face. 

“Oh shit,” Chris moaned, “your throat feels awesome. You okay down there?” 

Meg flashed a thumbs up. 

With that, he wasted no time building up a steady cycle pumping in and out of Meg’s mouth and throat. The feeling of the warm tunnel milking his member drove him to move faster and faster. Each time the engorged sack slapped against her face, Meg let out a grunt from around Chris’ cock. After a few good strokes, saliva started to leak down his sister’s cheeks and down into her hair. 

“Oh god, your throat feels so fucking good!” Chris called out as he pummeled Meg’s face, throwing his head back. 

Meg’s body was burning up from the treatment she was getting. It could have been the wrongness of the whole situation or it could be how she was being used in such a lewd manner. Either way, she loved it. As her brother’s hog was moving quickly in and out of her mouth, the hand between her thighs moved from her clit to her hole. Two fingers found their way inside her and pumped furiously. The moaning caused by this furiously pounding vibrated her throat which just pushed Chris to move faster. Bedsheets now soaked with love juices, Meg quickly became lost in pleasure as her body fully gave into the assault as her eyes rolled back into her head. 

“Oh! Oh! Meg! I’m gonna cum!” cried Chris as he felt his shaft twitch and spray precum into Meg’s throat. 

“Do it! Do it, you fucking bastard!” Meg screamed in her head, her curled fingers grinding against her g-spot as she pushed herself her own orgasm. 

His grip became vice-like as he drove his cock down to the base. Meg could feel the hot load erupt down into her throat. Amazed at both the force and volume of her brother’s load, she almost forgot that she was promised a facial. Just as she felt the flow lighten up, Chris quickly pulled his cock from her throat and coated her face in searing hot cum. She was able to keep one eye open despite the goopy mess left on her face.

“Oh my god, Chris! You came so m...What are you doing?” Meg began to speak before she realized that Chris was furiously stroking his still erect cock yet again. 

“Just...Just wait…” Chris answered, breathing heavy. Showing his lack of a refractory period, Chris unloaded another salvo of gooey cum onto Meg’s already messy face. In reaction to the first glob of his second load hitting her face, she opened her mouth wide to catch as much of the goo as she could. 

By the time Chris’ second load came to a sputtering end, Meg’s face was left completely soaked by copious amounts of taboo jizz. It dripped down her face and into her hair. His cock was slowly losing rigidity and pointed toward the floor while Meg sat up. She licked at her lips while wiping one of her eyes clean of her brother’s gift. 

“Holy fuck, Chris! Um...could you grab the towel out of my hamper?” Meg asked before licking her hand clean of the spent cum.

“Oh yeah, sure.” He handed her the towel and watched as Meg cleaned herself up and threw the towel at him. Chris returned it to the hamper before looking back at his sister. 

“Big Red wasn’t kidding, you cum like a hose. Now get out so I can get some sleep.” 

Chris nodded and headed out as she commanded. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Meg picked up her phone and shot a quick message to her mother. 

[Meg] That was amazing!   
[Meg] You weren’t lying about him cumming like a hose

[Big Red] Told you  
[Big Red] You better get used to it because I have plans for you, ya little pervert. 

[Meg] I can’t wait!  
[Meg] Oh and have you heard of Oinky’s?


End file.
